1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pop-up valve closure for a container having a cap with a well, a pop-up valve and an actuator for cooperating with a spring to automatically open the valve.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various closure means are known for different containers. In particular, for conventional can end assemblies, the "ring-pull" or "press-down-stay-on-tab" closures are known. These closures, however, have the drawback in that they are not resealable. Moreover, the tabs can be difficult to open and the sharp edges around the opening can cut a consumer's lips or fingers. Moreover, there is a desire to provide an easier means by which a consumer can drink from the container.